Smile
by Mrs. Babygirl
Summary: Sasuke está cansado de su vida. Sakura no sabe cómo continuar. Ambos están en diferentes puntos de vista y un bar parece el comienzo... Long fic. UA. Serie de drabbles.
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Éste sería un long-fic formado por puros drabbles sobre la pareja. Si bien podrían estar relacionados o ser independientes. Cada uno se basa en las palabras de la tabla Básica, en LiveJournal. Empecemos con la primera.

**Nota:** número 1.

**Palabra**: Inicio.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 368

* * *

><p>Sakura abre sus ojos lentamente, dejándose acariciar por los rayos de luz que se cuelan de las persianas. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro ingenuo, acomodando las plumas sueltas que conforman su almohada. Se aleja de esos trapos que sirven de sábana, diciéndose a sí misma que será un mejor día. Su estómago gruñe, porque está vacío y ella es una desconsiderada.<p>

Abre su monedero para darse cuenta que sólo hay pelusas. Ríe amargamente. El dinero es papel. Entonces decide con un lápiz trazar unos números en una hoja blanca. Debería funcionar, ¿no? Así cuando vaya al supermercado, no la mirarán mal porque únicamente ve y no compra nada.

Se mira al espejo quedamente. Sus costillas son más notorias. A los hombres no les gustan tan menudas. Comienza a peinar su cabello rosado con sumo cuidado, últimamente se le está cayendo. Revisa en su armario a ver si encuentra una prenda que no haya usado.

Suspira. Otra vez tendrá que tomarla prestada de una tienda erótica.

Sasuke lava sus dientes mecánicamente, impidiendo por todo los medios tener que verla la cara a su desagradable familia. Por más que lo intente, no puede con tanta hipocresía. Es falso, lo sabe. Toda su vida es una mentira. Ve su reflejo en la ventana y consta una vez más que es títere del linaje Uchiha, aunque lo niegue.

Es la sombra de su hermano mayor, la decepción de sus padres y el ejemplo de débiles. No puede competir con Itachi, porque se nace perfecto, no se hace. Ya no saben qué hacer con él. Los diplomas, medallas y certificados van a parar al basurero. Se encierra en su habitación, evitando así el protocolo del desayuno en familia. Su mamá lo mira con cariño, confundiéndolo con lástima. Fugaku lo culpa.

Sube un poco más la música, ignorando lo que gritan los locos de su casa. Es mejor escapar de ese loquero. Toma su mochila, se dirige hacia la entrada y observa a todos por última vez. Le exigen que se quede, debe obedecer.

Él está cansado de que su día comience como siempre. Fugaku se lleva la mano al corazón, oprimiéndoselo. _Un infarto_, chilla Mikoto.

El inicio siempre es abrumador.


	2. Lluvia

**Número: 2**.

**Palabra: **Lluvia.

Sakura lo pensó dos veces antes de decidirse y hacerlo. Al principio, extendió su mano e intentó introducirlo en su vasto bolso, pero sintió decenas de miradas clavarse en su espalda. Ya había llamado la atención primeramente por entrar a aquella tienda de ese estilo. Su cara denotaba todavía cierta inocencia infantil, fácilmente se sabía que no pasaba de los dieciocho.

Repasó mentalmente: necesitaba como fuera unos trapos. Claro, sonaba contradictorio ya que su trabajo se basaba en despojarse de las ropas que usaba. La vocecita angelical le sugería reiterada veces que se fuera. La otra, diabólica, la atacó por sus puntos más débiles. El dinero era urgente. _Estaba a punto de morir._

Antes de seguir cavilando y arrepentirse, tomó la prenda ocultándola bajo el suéter desgastado. Caminó torpemente hacia la salida. Robar, qué bajo había caído. Trató de pasar lo más rápido posible bajo el escáner de las puertas eléctricas. Sonrió coquetamente al guardia, quien se mostró desconcertado y correspondió con poca gracia.

Todo salía bien… hasta que sonó el maldito tic, tic, tic.

Se echó a correr, siendo perseguida por el mismo hombre que coqueteó con la Haruno hace cuatro o cinco segundos. No era tan fácil si tienes el estómago vacío. Del cielo nublado, que amenazaba con llover desde la madrugada, descendieron gotas saladas y frías.

La inofensiva llovizna se convirtió en un chaparrón que inundó las calles. Hizo malabarismos intentando no caerse, aunque no contó con que habría un hueco en una de las aceras. El dolor y los calambre comenzaron a atormentarla, más la desesperación que le embargaba por ser atrapada y condenada a una cárcel o a pagar una multa con los dólares que no tenía. Después de un persistente forcejeo, consiguió liberarse. Sin embargo, el tobillo estaba a punto de matarla en sentido figurativo. Lágrimas bajaron de sus nostálgicos ojos verdes, confundiéndose con las de las nubes.

El firmamento lloraba y no sabía por qué.

Sasuke bufó, enojado. No tenía definido a dónde se dirigiría. Lo más probable y seguro era la casa de Naruto. No obstante, Itachi sabía perfectamente la ubicación del dobe y constituía un punto débil. Desafortunadamente, aquella lluvia tampoco era un aliciente. Las pocas cosas que traía consigo estaban mojadas, incluso lo que se encontraba dentro de la mochila. Estornudó. Joder, no podía enfermarse ahora.

La cabeza le daba miles de vueltas. Había sido muy estúpido de su parte marcharse de esa manera. Si hubiese sido más inteligente, no se habría comportado así. A esta edad, le convenía tener de su lado a sus padres. Lo mantenían, eso era ya mucho. Ahora, solo, se volvía complicado. No le gustaba inspirar lástima y era exactamente eso lo que provocaba en los demás. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida helada.

Se detuvo unos segundos ante la silueta femenina yaciente en el piso. Sus párpados hinchados eran evidencia de sus sollozos. Quiso seguir de largo, lo hubiera hecho sino se cruzasen las miradas, haciéndolo sentir un tanto culpable. Se hallaban en la misma situación, aparentemente. Abandonados a su suerte. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco con detalles azules. Limpió su llanto, a pesar del que paño no fuese de gran ayuda al encontrarse ya húmedo. Vació el vaso, reteniendo los cubos de hielos en la tela. Hizo un nudo y lo apoyó contra la parte malherida.

─Está inflamado. Mantenlo así por unos minutos y reposa ─sentenció con severidad y continuó caminando.

Sakura se quedó atontada. La vida le había enseñado que la gente era cruel y todos se preocupaban por sí mismo. ¿Todavía quedaban personas amables?

Obedeció al extraño y presionó más. El frío le caló hasta los huesos.

Elevó la mirada y el sol comenzaba a asomarse.


	3. Impresión

Observó con repugnancia su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. No podía reconocerse debajo de todo aquel maquillaje inmundo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas caprichosas que amenazaban con estropearle el rímel. Se sobó el brazo, haciendo un caminito hasta su cuello. Debía de estar acostumbrada, pero simplemente no se adaptaba a ese estilo de vida. Agarró el pañuelo entre sus dedos temblorosos y lo olió, tenía un particular olor entre la humedad de lluvia y la fragancia que despedía aquel desconocido. Miró su pie, ya menos inflamado. El hielo finalmente se había derretido, al igual que otra cosa. Se aplicó un poco más de labial rojo, confirmándose a sí misma lo zorra que se veía.

Se preguntó otra vez quién era él. Seguramente, por su aspecto, era un chico de preparatoria, tal vez de su misma edad. Por su particular manera de vestir, dedujo que era hijo de una acomodada familia. Quizá era el tipo de persona estrella en deportes, calificaciones y demás. Sakura podía etiquetarse en la categoría de chica que no presentas a tu madre.

Oprimió el trapo contra su pecho, específicamente donde estaba ubicado su corazón. Repentinamente comenzó a considerarlo como su amuleto de suerte. Pudo haberse aprovechado de ella, estaba vulnerable en medio de una solitaria calle y lastimada.

Sí, daba exageradas vueltas a una situación que, como máximo, podría haber durado tres minutos.

─Sakura ─le llamó una mujer mayor, de cabello rubio. Hizo una seña para que avanzara y se sentara enfrente─. Ya conoces las reglas.

La fémina asintió.

─Los hombres sólo pueden ver, nada de toqueteos ni manoseadas. Recuerda que debes ganar el mínimo si quieres que te den la paga. No mires específicamente a una persona, no queremos escenitas de celos. Y nada de involucrarte con clientes. El amor no es más que un obstáculo.

La aludida sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Su estómago experimentó algo desagradable, totalmente contrario a esas famosas maripositas.

─Prometes mucho, niña ─asintió, esta vez con un tono más maternal─. Mantente enfocada y no dejes que nadie te aleje de tus metas.

Sasuke le dio un sorbo largo a su bebida. La calidez del líquido le generó una especie de ardor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la dejara a un lado. Era sumamente fácil entrar a uno de esos bares del bajo mundo, incluso sin tener una identificación falsa. Varias de las meseras le dirigían coquetas miradas furtivas, pero él no se percató de ello. Tampoco tenía ganas.

Crear lazos afectivos con alguien (familia, pareja, amigos…) se traducía en molestia. Todos, tarde o temprano, suelen decepcionarte. Terminó su trago de una y pidió otro. Sabía cuál era su límite y hasta donde podría llegar, difícilmente terminaba realmente borracho. Le constaba por experiencia propia cuando se encerraba en la soledad de su cuarto a beber.

Ese ambiente no era propio de su estilo. Demasiado ruido, bastantes personas. Fue el primer sitio que atrajo su atención. Contempló sin interés alguno a las bailarinas eróticas que se restregaban con el tubo metálico. No entendía que tan excitante podía resultar eso, empezaba a asquearse.

Una chica joven, pelirroja, tomó el micrófono y dijo un nombre que a él le pareció común. La mujer salió detrás del telón pavoneándose en unos tacones de, al menos, diez centímetros. Sus diminutos trapos no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Bueno, ésa era la idea, ¿no?

Él abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal. Ya la había visto antes: aquella cabellera rosácea, orbes verdes, esa expresión de temor e inseguridad en su rostro.

Ya, ¿era stripper?

* * *

><p>Gracias a <span>marite<span> por su comentario. Es long-fic conformado por drabbles, por lo cual procuro no extenderme mucho en el contenido del capítulo. Sin embargo, paciencia que cabos sueltos no quedarán. Btw, está subido en con mi otro nickname **Voodoo**, para aclarar si hay malentendidos.


End file.
